More of You
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: Jeremy and Aelita were the perfect couple. Most would describe them as 'cute' or 'sweet'. But when Jeremy gets tired of Aelita just before the dance and she finds out what will happen? And Yumi and Ulrich? 16 years old now but still never realizing how they feel? And where does Odd fit into this mess? One thing's for sure, whatever happens, its going to be wild. YxU WxS JxOC OxA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if its not that great! Thanks! It takes place while William is trapped on Lyoko under XANA's control and the Lyoko warriors haven't changed! They are still in their season 1/2/part of 3 clothes…usually.**

_Chapter 1:_

Yumi was walking to school on Friday morning and was looking forward to the weekend. She stepped into Mrs. Hertz's class and wasn't surprised to see William was absent as he had been for the past week. The teachers didn't know why but Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy did. He was being controlled by XANA on Lyoko and even Jeremy couldn't figure out how to free him. So the group kept stopping XANA attacks and got used to William being gone. Whenever a tower had been activated on Lyoko, he had been there and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi fought with him after defeating the monsters while Aelita ran to deactivate the tower. They had never beat William in a fight; the only way they had escaped was being enveloped in the return to the past bubble. That was about to change.

Yumi spent the entire class doodling on a blank page in her notes. "So as you can see, Newton's principle of gravity has had an enormous eff…." droned Mrs. Hertz. On and on and on, blah, blah, blah. "**RRRRIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!"**

_Finally_, thought Yumi_, that class lasted an eternity._ "Hey Yumi"

"Hey Ulrich," said Yumi.

He was blushing. _Oh no_. What could it be this time? She looked around the hall and caught on. There was a dance tonight! She had completely forgotten! _Its not like anyone's asked me anyways_. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no sorry I was just…ummm….spacing out…ya," she managed to say blushing.

"Oh well, um, I was wondering if you, um, if you wanted to you know…"

"I know what?" Yumi asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, I was hoping maybe you'd go to the dance with me? You know if you aren't going with Theo, or some other guy…"he continued mumbling.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Really?" He seemed almost surprised. _What was I supposed to say no?_ "Ok then, I'll see you tonight at 8. Could you walk here though? Your dad doesn't really like me…"

"Don't worry Ulrich, they're out of town, its almost summer and so they decided to start vacation early while I finished up exams here."

"So should I just pick you up at 8?"

"Yup. That's great! I'll see you then!" She called excitedly.

"Oh and Yumi," Ulrich said, "Thanks."

"No problem!" she said waving as she headed off to math.

**Yay! I am a huge UxY fan! I had to put them together I mean come on! It's perfect! Sorry this is so short! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! A new chapter I'll try to make it longer! I'm home sick today so I've got plenty of time to write! **

_Chapter 2:_

Ulrich walked up to his room. He had a free period and he wanted to just relax. When he opened the door, he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Soooooooo!" Odd said impatiently, "Did you do it? Did you ask her?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well?" Odd replied. Ulrich knew he was pushing it but Odd getting mad was incredibly funny. "Well what?" Ulrich said with mock innocence.

"Did she say yes?" Odd nearly screamed.

"Yeah she did, I'm picking her up at 8"

"Nice! I knew she would," Odd said confidently, "I'm telling you, you guys are perfect for each other, I mean really, who hasn't thought that you guys should go out, huh?"

"Sissi for one thinks 'Ulrich dear you should really stay away from scum like that' and William, well lets just say if he wasn't possessed by XANA, he would be even more pissed than he already is."

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap," Odd groaned lazily.

"You do know that we only have 20 minutes left until lunch…."

"It is bad to sleep on an empty stomach…I'm gonna go talk to Jeremy about something. See ya later!"

"See ya Odd!" _I wonder what he wants to talk to Jeremy about…Maybe he wants to know if there is a way to materialize food onto Lyoko. I wouldn't put it past him_

"**Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!" **Odd banged on the door obnoxiously.

"Come in you pest," replied Jeremy with a hint of sarcasm, "I've got bug spray and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Hey, you wouldn't spray me with that stuff," said Odd, poking his head through the door, "I'm an important part of the environment!" Jeremy laughed, "Whatever Odd, what do you want?" Jeremy asked impatiently, "I'm trying to program something special for Aelita and you're distracting me," He replied, still typing away at 100 words per minute.

"Well actually," Odd said, his voice losing all of its humor, "I wanted to talk to you about Aelita."

"What?" Jeremy spun around in his chair, now facing Odd. _ Uh oh_, Odd thought_, now I really hit a nerve._

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Where are Odd and Jeremy?" Yumi asked, "Have you seen them Ulrich?"

"Last time I saw Odd he was heading over to Jeremy's room," Ulrich recalled, "He said he wanted to talk to him about something."

"Must've been really important," Aelita said with a smile, "Odd's never late for lunch!" The entire group started giggling and then returned to their ham and cheese sandwiches. 5 minutes passed, then 10 and by then they were all a little worried.

"What could be taking them so long?" Aelita asked, "I sure hope nothing happened."

"It's fine Aelita," Yumi responded, "I'm sure it's just fine." She and Ulrich looked at each other and his look confirmed her thoughts.

Everything was definitely _**not**_ just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I'm back and writing again! I was sicker than I thought and only typed one chapter when I was sick but I'm feeling better so back to our story. Wait! I forgot, I have to do a disclaimer soooooooooo here:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own Code Lyoko. Get it into your stuffed up heads. I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, we would be on the 7****th**** season right now. Yumi and Ulrich would be together, so would William and Sissi, Odd and Sam, and Jeremy and Aelita. Well, actually, I would want to put Odd with Aelita but that would result in some complaints so yeah. I'll go by the book. This is a really long disclaimer but I'm having fun blabbing so…..blah blah blah blah blah. Okay I'm done. On with the story!**

_Flashback (with Jeremy and Odd)_

"Well actually," Odd said, his voice losing all of its humor, "I wanted to talk to you about Aelita."

"What?"

_Flashback (with Yumi Ulrich and Aelita)_

Everything was definitely _**not**_ just fine.

_End Flashback_

At the gang's table, everyone was quiet. They were all wondering what was going on with Odd and Jeremy. Ulrich was just thinking about how his virtual food idea was becoming more and more likely, because Odd was never late to a meal unless some other food was involved, when he remembered a conversation he and Odd had the other day.

_Flashback(again)_

_Since it was 2:06 in the morning it was strange that Ulrich was up at all but even stranger that it was Odd who had woken him. "Ulrich?"_

"_Ugh…What is it Odd? Why are you even up? Come to think of it," Ulrich said grimacing, "why am __**I **__up? Did you wake me up?" Ulrich said, a bit of shock creeping into his voice. _Odd never wakes anyone up, _thought Ulrich. Odd mistook the shock for anger._

"_Well, um, yeah I did-but its only because I want to talk to you about something really important!" Odd said hurriedly, like he was afraid that Ulrich would be mad._

"_Does this have some thing to do with why you've been grumpy this afternoon?"_

"_Oh," Odd said sounding deflated, "It was that obvious?"_

"_Odd, if you go from buckets of energy to slightly depressed in the short amount of time between lunch and 4__th__ period," Ulrich said as gently as he could, "someone's bound to notice." Odd sighed._

"_I guess you're right," he gave in, "Sam broke up with me."_

"_What?" Ulrich was shocked. "She left you? Really? I can't believe it! She knows how much she means to you right?" His own love life was a classic disaster but when it came to his best friend's Ulrich had to give his two cents._

"_Yeah, I was surprised too," Odd said in a strangly calm voice, "This is how it happened"_

_**Double flashback (weird huh?)**_

"_**Sam," Odd said, his usually steady voice wobbling, "I need to tell you something."**_

"_**Yes Odd?" Sam said. **_**Her voice is so sweet, **_**Odd thought suddenly.**_

"_**It-it's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, three whole years in fact," (A.N: they are 16 in this) Odd said his voice rising a little as his confidence went up, "Sam, I love you."**_

_**Temporarily end Double Flashback**_

"_You told her that you loved her?" Ulrich said. This just kept getting weirder and weirder._

"_I did, but that's not the end, can I finish?" Ulrich noticed that Odd was on the verge of tears and his voice was teetering._

"_Yeah, sure, go on good buddy."_

_**Return to double flashback**_

"_**Really?" she said. "Are you sure Odd? I mean are you really sure?"**_

"_**Of course I am," this hadn't been what Odd was expecting at all. "Do you love me Sam?"**_

"_**I do Odd but…" her voice trailed off.**_

"_**But what?" Odd begged her, his voice pleading, "What is it? What's wrong?"**_

"_**Odd are you sure about this because, I-I-I," she stuttered, "Odd I think you're gay."**_

_**Temporarily end Double Flashback**_

"_WHATTTTT?" Now Ulrich was completely stunned, "She asked if you were gay? I can't believe that! She really thought….." Tears began to drip down Odd's face so Ulrich decided to shut up._

_**Return to double flashback**_

"_**You-you….I'm n-n-not….I can't believe you actually…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "But I told you that I loved you, this is what I get?" as quickly as it had dropped, his voice has rising with anger and surprise.**_

"_**Odd it's just you always wear purple and some of your comments to Ulrich, they were rather…you know. So are you?"**_

"_**I told you that I love you, I haven't run screaming, isn't it obvious? Can't you tell I'm not gay!" The thought made him sick. He wasn't prejudiced against people like that but him? It just wasn't logical. **_**Great now I sound like Jeremy, **_**Odd ranted in his head. What was she thinking, calling him gay, this had hurt him like nothing else could have. Her voice brought him back to reality. "Odd I'm really sorry, but I don't believe you. I love you but, I don't think that you love me," she said. **_**It's almost like she's scared, **_**he thought to himself, **_**but of what?**_** He got his answer, "I'm sorry Odd but-but," her voice really shaking now, "We're over Odd, goodbye." **_

_**A single tear escaped her left eye and she ran off. **_

_**Permantly end Double Flashback**_

"_Ouch," was all that Ulrich could say__**. **__Odd was sobbing openly now, hot tears falling to Ulrich's sheets._

"_I didn't understand what she was telling me," Odd recalled, still strangely calm, "but now I do. This was meant to happen all along." A small smile graced his face._

"_So why do you think this whole thing is happening?" Ulrich said, trying to hide his surprise but not doing very well._

"_It's because," Odd said, looking quite at peace, "I told her that I loved her but I know now that I don't. I love someone else." Odd grinned his sunny smile, went back over to his bed and fell asleep instantly. Now Ulrich was really confused_

**Ooooo! Cliffie! Sort of… I'll write more soon! No worries! I'll see y'all later! **

**Buh-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! New chapter here…Last time Ulrich just remembered a rather strange conversation with Odd. Now we are back with Jeremy and Odd while the rest of the Lyoko gang was at lunch. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Those of you who think my ideas are worthy of it, I'm flattered. Those who don't well good for you I don't own it! Love doing disclaimers…. On with the story!**

_Flashback:_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Aelita"_

"_What?"_

_End flashback_

"What about her?" Jeremy said, spinning his chair around so that he was facing Odd.

"Well you and Aelita have been going out for a while, and I was just wondering if…" Odd trailed off.

"If what?" Jeremy snapped at him.

"I-I think that you're cheating on her!" Odd blurted out suddenly, "She does too and sometimes, at night, I can hear her crying into her pillow and saying your name! Do you even care?" Odd yelled, but he wasn't finished. "You take her for granted! You are so lucky to have her; you know that? She really trusts you!" Odd had started crying now.

"Odd I'm not-" Jeremy lied to try and cover up.

"But you are, and I know it! I saw you walking with that new girl Melony and I thought it was just a coincidence, you know? I trust my friends! But then yesterday I saw you with her again!" Odd was full out screaming. "You know what I saw?" he screamed, "You were kissing her! I couldn't believe it! I can't believe **you**." There was no stopping Odd now and Jeremy knew it. So he just sat and let Odd yell at him until his voice was hoarse. He then collapsed onto the floor and continued to sod uncontrollably. When Odd finally looked up at Jeremy, his face was red and splotchy, the look of an upset and unhappy child vivid on his face. I would change to an angry one in a moment as Jeremy walked up, glared at him and then slapped him saying in a low, menacing growl, "If you tell her…"he said, his voice shaking with rage. Giving poor Odd a death glare that could kill a dinosaur he turned around and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Yeah, I know, it's short but I just really love the emotion behind it. You know? Poor Odd. Sorry I have to do this to him. He really is my favorite character! Everything will turn out good, don't you worry! Well maybe not good…how about better? Not like its your choice anyways…haha. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! Two chapters in one day? Wow! I'm cool. I wrote it in class so don't be too impressed.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own code Lyoko. If you think I do well…you are just stupid! Go away! Only come back if you have a signed paper from Moonscoop that YxU will be official in the next season! Story time!**

_Flashback-2 weeks ago_

_The Lyoko Warriors were hanging out at their usual bench talking about the latest XANA attacks when Odd pointed out a girl with her back to them being approached by Sissi. "Who's she?" asked Yumi, always watching for new students. You never did know when another innocent kid would end up pulling a William._

"_I'm not sure, but she's about to be attacked by Sissi. We've got to help her out," Odd said._

"_You're right Odd, let's go," said Aelita. _She was always so nice to everyone, _Odd thought. _

"_Where did that come from?" he asked himself outloud._

"_Where did what come from," she asked, looking at him. _Aww man, her eyes are so pretty,_ he thought. What was wrong with him? You. Are. With. Sam. He reminded himself over and over. _

"_I was talking about Sissi," he lied, "I thought things with blocks for heads only existed on Lyoko!" The entire group started laughing as they made their way towards the new girl. _

"_Just so you know," whined Sissi obnoxiously to the poor girl, "see that boy there, the one in green?" The girl nodded nervously. "He. Is. MINE!" she practically screamed at the girl. "Oh Ulrich dear, we were just talking about you," she smiled that sick and sweet smile of hers._

"_Leave her alone Sissi," Ulrich replied in a bored voice, as if he hadn't even heard her._

"_That's no way to talk to the prettiest girl in school," she continued in a voice that was like a sugared lime, sour and sticky, "but if you insist sweetheart," she continued, walking away and making Yumi's insides boil._

"_Don't mind her," Ulrich's voice pulled her out of her evil thoughts, "She's just a pain. What's your name?" Unlike most girls, she seemed completely normal around him, not swooning over his chocolate hair and perfect face (A.N. Yeah, I'm in love with Ulrich, deal with it)._

"_I'm Melony." She was a little taller then Odd and a little bit shorter then Jeremy with red hair that went just past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, jeans, and banana yellow Converse._

"_Nice to meet you," Ulrich said, "I'm Ulrich, and these are my friends Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and my gi-" Yumi gave him a look that said, "No," then he continued, "my other friend Yumi."_

"_Nice to meet you all!" she replied cheerily, "I'm sure we'll all be great friends. After all, an enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

**I know its short but 2 in one day is not bad so no complaining! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Note to readers: Jeremy will not be his normal self in this story. He is much more violent and dangerous than ever before! Also, Melony has glasses and is very smart just like Jeremy. This chapter will be longer then the others I swear! **

**Odd: Hey! Don't swear! Cussing is soooo uncool! And especially not in front of Kiwi. You don't want to hear it do you my diggity dog? No, no you don't! No you don't! You d…"**

**Me: Odd just let me do the disclaimer already, okay?**

**Odd: Fine. I won't stop you from doing bad things like swearing in the future. You aren't even worthy of swearing since you don't own the awesome TV show Code Lyoko! Hear that she doesn't own it!**

**Me: Thanks for doing the disclaimer Odd.**

**Odd: That's not fair, you tricked me!**

**Everyone don't worry that loud bang and scream given by a certain blonde with a purple highlight. He's only had a light concussion.**

**Odd: Ouch a concussion! That's just what I need!**

**Me: Well what we need is to get back to the story so just shut it!**

The Lyoko lunch table was still silent when Jeremy walked into the cafeteria. He had a very angry look on his face. As he walked towards their table, Aelita stuck up her arm and waved, "Hey Jer- Hey! Where's he going?" Aelita twisted around in her chair just in time to see Jeremy as he passed them without a glance to sit with Melony, who had been alone. "Oh, he's sitting with Melony cause she's all alone. That's sooo sweet!" Aelita cooed, flashing one of her awe-inspiring smiles over to him. He didn't even react.

"Well, well, well! Who crapped in his cornflakes?" asked Ulrich with a puzzled grin.

"Nah, who knows? He can be such a party pooper," came a depressed voice bearing a purple hoodie.

"Odd!" Aelita shrieked, "You scared us half to death," Aelita said spinning in her chair to beam at him. "Oh. My. God! Odd, what happened?" she said, her smile quickly fading to a look of concern as she reached towards his hand as he sat down. "Are you okay? Oh my God!" Aelita continued to squeal. Odd really should've seen this coming. He showed up to lunch looking just like he had when he had left Jeremy's room. His eyes were puffy, face splotched, and, most noticeably, a red mark that slightly resembled a hand on his cheek.

"Nothing," he muttered unconvincingly.

"Really Odd," said Ulrich, "do you really think that your best friends can't tell when something's wrong? Come on good buddy, tell us about it. You can trust us." Odd looked up at them. Yumi, with her black eyes, was knitting her eyebrows as if she believed that she could tell what was wrong just by concentrating hard enough. Ulrich, leaning back in his chair, looking carefree, though Odd knew that he was contemplating his friend's strange mood. And then there was Aelita. Aelita. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with genuine worry for him. They were great friends, but would they ever be more than that? Yumi. Ulrich. Aelita. Yumi. Ulrich. Aelita. Yumi, Ulrich. Aelita, Odd. Yumi. Ulrich. His head stopped swiveling as he looked into his best friend's eyes. He saw something click, a sort of realization, a light bulb in his head. Ulrich's eyes widened, remembering two conversations earlier.

"_I love someone else."_

"_I have to talk to Jeremy about something."_

Jeremy. Aelita. Odd. Odd and Sam. That was over. Jeremy and Aelita. What was wrong there? _I must have missed something,_ Ulrich thought to himself, _but what?_

**You have no idea how tempted I am to end this chapter right now but I will NOT because I promised a longer chapter. On with the story!**

Aelita and Odd. That's what Odd was dealing with. Odd was staring back at him and Ulrich knew that Odd knew that Ulrich knew. (A.N. confusing I know, took me reading it through 5 times to get it myself (:) As the group got up from their table and left, Ulrich stopped outside the hallway to look at Jeremy. Jeremy and Melony. But that couldn't happen…Unless!

_Back in Odd and Ulrich's dorm:_

"Alright good buddy," Ulrich said, "out with it or I'll just have to play 20 questions."

"Guess away…" Odd replied in a bored voice.

"You like Aelita, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, how did you know?" Odd said, sitting up, "I didn't think it was _that_ obvious." He said, frowning.

"It wasn't obvious, I just put the puzzle pieces together," Ulrich explained, "With our conversation a few nights ago and the one we had this afternoon when you wanted to go see Jeremy," Odd flinched as Ulrich said his name, "Something wrong, good buddy?" Ulrich said, noticing the flinch.

"Um, nothing"

"Really?" Ulrich said, raising his eyebrows in an unbelieving way, "Well, what's Jeremy got to do with any of this? I know he's dating Aelita but I don't understand how else he connects to this whole issue."

"Irlywd lktotl bt…" Odd was mumbling incoherently.

"What?" Ulrich asked in a confused voice.

"I would tell you but,"

"But what?" Ulrich pried.

"B-b-because…. Jeremy told me I couldn't! But I really do want to tell you Ulrich! I do! I just can't. He'd hurt Aelita! I know he would! I bet he would send her back to Lyoko for good!" Odd started to sob for the second time that day.

"What do you mean? He's going out with her! Unless…!" Ulrich looked to Odd with a shocked look on his face, "Is he cheating on her?" Odd nodded vigorously. "With…hmm….that new girl. What's her name?"

"M-m-Melony," Odd managed to stammer, "I-I couldn't believe it but- awhile ago I saw she and Jeremy kissing and-and Aelita is suspicious and I really want to tell her but I can't! Not without putting her in danger!" He was sobbing even harder now. "I just don't know what to do Ulrich!"

"Calm down good buddy," Ulrich said, giving Odd a hug, "It'll all be okay eventually."

Eventually. That wasn't going to work. He needed things to get better** now**.

**Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! New chapter soon! Maybe even tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back. Again! Two days in a row! Not even! Four days in a row of new chapters! Great! Long awaited, romance is in the air! UxY! My favorite pairing! Now, the always ****fun ****boring disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: No hago propio Lyoko del código. Я не делаю собственное Lyoko Кода. Δεν είμαι κύριος του Lyoko κώδικα. That is Spanish, Russian, and Greek. Now English: I do not own Code Lyoko. Four languages! That's how many it takes to tell you that I do not own code Lyoko! Join us tomorrow for a special disclaimer featuring French, Japanese, and Portuguese! Now back to the story.**

Aelita just didn't understand. What was wrong with Odd? Why was he late for lunch? Did something happen between him and Jeremy? And why did Jeremy ignore her? He was sitting with Melony and not them. But why? Was there something going on between them? No. She decided, she and Jer were together now. He wouldn't do something like that to her would he? No. _Stop thinking about these things_, she told herself. But Odd's strange behavior…She had confided in him that she suspected something, but could he have actually gone to Jeremy and asked? Would he do that for her? _He would,_ she thought,_ and you know it._ "Oh Odd," she sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"You sound really worried, something wrong?" Aelita had been slouching against the wall while sitting on her bed, but now she was sitting up and completely awake, thanks to the voice outside her door. This very same voice was now peering through the door, along with the rest of its body.

"Jeremy!" she said, "Come in. We need to talk."

_Yumi and Ulrich in the park_

"Ulrich what's going on with Odd and Jeremy?" Yumi asked from the other side of the bench. Ulrich continued to look at his sneakers and said sullenly, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He looked up at her. Her soft skin framed by hair darker then a crow in the night, her eyes pleading for the truth. He couldn't take it any more.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said, getting a smile from Yumi, "But you can't tell anyone. Especially Aelita."

"I won't," she said, "I promise." As Ulrich explained the OddxJeremyxAelita soap opera featuring Melony Banks as the villain's girlfriend, Yumi's jaw dropped in shock and surprise. "Jeremy," she breathed, "I never would've guessed." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Especially after all the work that he did to free her from the super computer. Who would've dreamt this up, huh?"

"Yeah, I know," Ulrich sighed, "And what's worse is that there's a dance tonight. We'll be there and," Ulrich blushed, and then even more when he saw Yumi blushing too, "and Odd won't have anyone to go with and if Jeremy asks Aelita she'll say yes then Odd and Melony won't have anyone to go with and Odd, wanting revenge, will ask Melony to make Jeremy mad and then who knows what Jeremy will do to Odd or Aelita."

"This is a lot to process," Yumi said, "But we've got to do something to get our mind off of things," she said, sliding across the bench and laying one of her hands on his shoulder and one on his chest. "And I think this is just the thing," she whispered in her soft and sweet voice, leaning in towards him, and him leaning forward as well, her gentle lips meeting his. The two remained lip locked for a minute, finally separating for air and then immediately diving back together for more. When they broke apart again, Ulrich whispered into her ear, "All that I want is more…" they kissed again, "…of you."

**Awwww….Love YxU! They are soooooooo cute together! Yep, that weather forcast was correct! Quite the breeze of romance that came through huh? Next chapter soon! Maybe even today…You'll find out soon enough! Later! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Another 2-chapter day! Not a two-day chapter. No. My chapters could never take two…whole…days. Sooo long. That's probably why my chapters are so short! **

**Disclaimer: Caution! Non-owner of Code Lyoko is writing this! Do not assume she owns this. If you do, even after reading this, you are a complete and total idiot. Welcome to the club. :)**

It was 5:30 and Ulrich and Yumi were walking hand in hand towards Yumi's house so that she could prepare for the dance. (A.N. I know that it's a long time but hey, why not?) As they reached her front porch, Yumi was standing, back to the door facing Ulrich. She was still holding his hand looking into his eyes and smiling faintly. There were no lights on in the house. "Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you in? It's so…dark." He stated simply.

"I'm not two Ulrich," Yumi said letting out I small laugh and rolling her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll remember to turn on my nightlight."

"Alright, alright," he said, "I'll see you at eight then?"

"Sure," she turned the doorknob and stepped inside. As the door closed behind her, he whispered, "I love you so much. If only you knew." Then he turned and walked back to Kadic, thinking about their kiss, their talk, and seeing her later. But when he reached the school, he had no idea what was in store for him.

_Sort of flashback but not really just going back to when Jeremy walked into Aelita's dorm._

"What do you want to talk about Aelita," Jeremy asked. _He looked so calm, _she thought,_ how could he look so calm?_ His face showed no emotion, no betrayal of fear, or love. Love. That was what she wanted. But was it Jeremy she wanted it from?

"It's just you've been acting strange since lunch," he stiffened up, "How come you didn't say hi to me or anyone else. And what about Odd? What happened to him? Do you know?" He didn't look at her, but she saw in the way that he held himself that he did.

"Aelita," Jeremy tried to reason with her, "You don't need to know. It's really none of your-"

"But it is Jeremy," she insisted, "Any business of yours," she said as she put her hand on his knee, "is business of mine." She smiled at him and then looked surprised as he looked disgusted by something she had said. He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Oh shit!" he said, "I'm late, I've gotta go." He rushed out of her room, not even stopping to say good-bye. _ What is wrong with that guy,_ Aelita puzzled, remembering something Ulrich had said earlier;

"_Who crapped in his cornflakes?"_

"Odd," she said aloud, "That is where the problem is."

Odd was lying on his bed, looking depressed. _Why am I even alive?_ He asked himself. The witty part of him immediately responded: _Well Odd, when two people love each other __**very**__ much. Oh shut up,_ he told himself. What was being funny if he had nothing to live for? He loved Aelita, he really did, but that had no chance, she loved Jeremy. _Or does she?_ Stupid hopeful part of his mind. Why did it always have to be so upsettingly optimistic? He was contemplating this and other universal questions such as Why? Which came first, the chicken or the egg? And Was it possible to die from eating too much in one sitting? When a soft knock could be heard. "Come in and welcome to Depression 101," he said lazily.

"Odd," came a voice wearing pink, "what's wrong?" Aelita! His mind screamed for him to run to her and hug her, tell her how much she meant, yet he lazed on his bed, lifting his head just enough to see the very top of her cherry blossom haired head before dropping back down to the mattress. "I need to know. Did you talk to Jeremy about…you know?" She sat down on Ulrich's bed across from him. He swung his legs around and sat up so that he was facing her.

"Aelita I-" he trailed off. "Jer, he-"

"He's cheating on me, isn't he? I knew it. This whole time I have. Ever since I told you about my suspisions." He looked at her, she was staring at the floor. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor but Odd saw as she looked up at him that she had no more tears to shed. "Odd I don't know what to say," she sighed, "Odd, I haven't told anyone else this." Now he was paying attention.

**Now I am sure about this one. It is a cliffie! I am posative! I love myself. Ya and Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: What did you say?**

**Me: Ummm….nothing.**

**Yumi: That's what I thought.**

**Well…umm….see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! We are back and writing! Greek yogurt! Oh yeah, I said it :P **

**Disclaimer: Twinkle twinkle why would you think I own Code Lyoko Oooo **

**You must be an idiot, I am sure, If you think I own it, durrr! To say it in regular English, I don't own code Lyoko. Depressing, I know. Story:**

"So," Odd was looking alive now, "what is it?"

"I'm going to break up with Jeremy," she looked at him expectantly.

"Well of course you are! Who doesn't break up with their boyfriend after they find out he's cheating on them?"

"But I have this whole plan," she picked up a pencil and paper and began to draw out and explain. Odd frowned a few times, but eventually agreed to the plan and let out one of his winning grins.

"Sounds great," he said, "When do we start?"

"Right now." With that, she headed out of Odd's dorm and went to get ready for the dance.

Jeremy was thinking about Aelita. But he didn't really think about it-her for too long she was just too…He couldn't quite put his finger on it and soon enough, he was thinking about Melony. He heard a knock at the door, smiled and opened it. "Hey Jeremy!" came a rosy pink voice.

"Hey Aelita, I was wondering…ummm," he had never been good at this. As Aelita remembered this, she thought,_ Just another reason to break up with him_. She looked up at him with those big green eyes expectantly. "You know, if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, of course I will!" She beamed at him, "We are dating aren't we?" she giggled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "How about we just find each other at 8, okay?"

"Right," said Jeremy, "See you then." The door shut. His voice had so little emotion, it was hard for Aelita to know that she had loved him at some point. What ever, it didn't really matter anyways. By the end of the night, his heart would be broken and hers healed for good.

**I know, I know. Its really short! I can't possibly say that I'm proud of it but another longer chapter will follow. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know, I know. The description says WilliamxSissi. It IS coming! Don't freak out! About the part with Yumi in the bathroom. Have you noticed that she always seems to be standing in the bathroom with a shirt and her underwear on and then Ulrich calls? I decided to make fun of it… Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DO now own Code Lyoko. It was 3.4 million dollars, but man it was worth it! UxY will be together at last. I wish. I don't really own it guys. Ask my mom. Ask my sister. Ask Moonscoop. Ask Aelita. I wish.**

Odd walked into the dance wearing a light (A.N. light as in weight) purple short sleeved shirt, dark purple pants, and he had something in his pocket. No one could see it. It was a rose; it had hot pink petals with purple flares in the center. It was perfect. A single thorn scarred its otherwise flawless stem. He would give it to her. Tonight. He surveyed the room as he walked in. She wasn't here yet. _Good,_ he thought, _that gives me some time to prepare._ He had wanted to do this for a while now and tonight would be the night. Tonight. He sat by the pitcher of pink lemonade and waited. It was the first place she would come if she was alone. He knew it. And so he waited. Little did he know, disappointment would be lurking over his head. Tonight.

As Aelita stepped out of her dorm and into the harsh hallway lighting, she was looking forward to the night, but also knew that there were dangers to what she had planned. Someone would be hurt. Someone would get love. Tonight. She thought about what she was going to do. It was risky, but it would be worth it. She scanned down at her outfit. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a heart that was a much lighter pink in the middle. On the bottom she had on a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and was the same color as the heart on her shirt. She was going to the dance with Jeremy. Tonight. Hopefully she would be leaving with someone else. Someone with blonde hair. Not just any blonde. But only if she made no mistakes. Tonight.

Ulrich was nervous. Could you blame him? He was about to go to a dance with a girl that he had loved since middle school. If you were in his shoes, you would be jumpy too. He straightened his shirt one last time and glanced in the mirror. This outfit was the same one that he wore everyday to school except for his shoes. Instead of his regular brown sneakers which used to be green, he was wearing a very old and worn down pair of loafers. His dad had given them to him. They had actually used to be his dad's. This was the gift he got from dad. Not too great. His life sucked, he had been convinced, but then he met Yumi and it all changed. He had someone that he really loved. Tonight. He broke out of his trance and stepped through the doorway. Everything would change again. Tonight. Walking off of Kadic grounds and down the street to Yumi's house, something felt different. Tonight.

Yumi stood in her bathroom. She knew what she was going to wear. She had already done her hair, now she was about to bull on a pair of black short shorts when her phone rang. It was Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich."

"Hi Yumi. I'll see you at 8 right?" he sounded so nervous, so insecure.

"Yeah, what, did you think I would flake?"

"No, no. Its nothing." he sighed, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Ulrich, bye."

"Bye Yumi." She hung up, put on her shorts and put on a little mascara. She checked the time. 7:50pm. She still had 10 more minutes. She walked down stairs. She couldn't wait to see him. Tonight. They were finally, really going to a dance together. Hiroki taunted her, "Ooooo Ulrich I love you! Ulrich!" He was 12 now, but still just as annoying. Whatever. She didn't care. Nothing could mess this up. Tonight. She checked her shirt in the mirror. It was a black top (of course). It had sleeves that weren't quite long enough to be a T-shirt but not skinny enough to be a tank top. It was fitted and showed off her curves nicely. Would he like it? Tonight. Of course he will! Don't be stupid Yumi. Tonight. It was _all_ that mattered. With Ulrich, her crush, her love, her date. Tonight.

Jeremy was going to scream. Melony was late. She was supposed to be at his room now. It was 7:30 and they planned to meet up before the dance and well… You probably would rather not know. No it was not a lemon! I will warn you though I don't think I could ever do one. Just some making out time. She was here. He opened the door to see her. She was so beautiful. Tonight. A red dress that stopped a little above her knees. A bright yellow band of fabric that went around her waist. A bow of the same material in her hair. So much better then Aelita was. Tonight. "So," she said in that voice of hers, "shall we? After all, I can't talk to you for at least the first 15 minutes of the dance," she continued, "and that is _such_ a long time."

"Oh shut it," he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

"This is much better," she purred, running her hand up his chest and to his face, removing his glasses. It wasn't like he actually _needed_ them to see. They were for show. She was the only one he had told. Just to make him look even smarter. He leaned in and kissed her, but just gently. He kissed the tip of her nose then reached up and removed her glasses as well. They kissed some more, more passionately. His tongue pushed at her lips and she gave in. Once they stopped for air, her hands fingered his shirt. "Go ahead," he sighed. She giggled and took it off. Now this was fun. After 10 more minutes of straight kissing, it was plan time. "Are you sure you remember?" she asked him for the umpteenth time that night. Tonight.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, "Now go on." She left to find Theo. Technically she was going to the dance with him but if everything went according to plan, that wouldn't be the case. Tonight. Then he too left the room to go pick up Aelita. Boy he hated her. Tonight.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! I am going to keep babbling until I reach 1,200 words so….Put on your party hats! Wheeeeee! This. Is. So. Great. Supreme awesomeness has been achieved by me. The best. CodeLyokoAelita is the greatest. Say it with me!**

**Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy: CodeLyokoAelita is the greatest!**

**Yumi and Aelita: CodeLyokoAelita is awesome! **

**Bow. down. to. her. **


	11. Chapter 10 Revised

**This is a new BETTER version of the same chapter. The last one I wrote before the one before it and wasn't sure how everything would work out but now I am so listen up and reread the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not owner of Code Lyoko. Sorry guys.**

Odd walked into the dance wearing a light (A.N. light as in weight) purple short sleeved shirt, dark purple pants, and he had something in his pocket. No one could see it. It was a rose; it had hot pink petals with purple flares in the center. It was perfect. A single thorn scarred its otherwise flawless stem. He would give it to her. Tonight. He surveyed the room as he walked in. She wasn't here yet. _Good,_ he thought, _that gives me some time to prepare._ He had wanted to do this for a while now and tonight would be the night. Tonight. He sat by the pitcher of pink lemonade and waited. It was the first place she would come. He knew it. And so he waited. Tonight.

As Aelita stepped out of her dorm and into the harsh hallway lighting, she was looking forward to the night, but also knew that there were dangers to what she had planned. Someone would be hurt. Someone would leave happy. Tonight. She thought about what she was going to do. It was risky, but it would be worth it. Aelita really had wanted to tell Odd the whole plan but she couldn't. His not knowing was a very important part. She scanned at her outfit. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a heart that was a much lighter pink in the middle. On the bottom she had on a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs and was the same color as the heart on her shirt. She was going to the dance with Jeremy. Tonight. Hopefully she would be leaving with someone else. Someone with blonde hair. Not just any blonde. But only if she made no mistakes. Tonight.

Ulrich was nervous. Could you blame him? He was about to go to a dance with a girl that he had loved since middle school. If you were in his shoes, you would be jumpy too. He straightened his shirt one last time and glanced in the mirror. This outfit was the same one that he wore everyday to school except for his shoes. Instead of his regular brown sneakers which used to be green, he was wearing a very old and worn down pair of loafers. His dad had given them to him. They had actually used to be his dad's. This was the gift he got from dad. Not too great. His life sucked, he had been convinced, but then he met Yumi and it all changed. He had someone that he really loved. Tonight. He broke out of his trance and stepped through the doorway. Everything would change again. Tonight. Walking off of Kadic grounds and down the street to Yumi's house, something felt different. Tonight.

Yumi stood in her bathroom. She knew what she was going to wear. She had already done her hair, now she was about to bull on a pair of black short shorts when her phone rang. It was Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich."

"Hi Yumi. I'll see you at 8 right?" he sounded so nervous, so insecure.

"Yeah, what, did you think I would flake?"

"No, no. Its nothing." he sighed, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Ulrich, bye."

"Bye Yumi." She hung up, put on her shorts and put on a little mascara. She checked the time. 7:50pm. She still had 10 more minutes. She walked down stairs. She couldn't wait to see him. Tonight. They were finally, really going to a dance together. Hiroki taunted her, "Ooooo Ulrich I love you! Ulrich!" He was 12 now, but still just as annoying. Whatever. She didn't care. Nothing could mess this up. Tonight. She checked her shirt in the mirror. It was a black top (of course). It had sleeves that weren't quite long enough to be a T-shirt but not skinny enough to be a tank top. It was fitted and showed off her curves nicely. Would he like it? Tonight. Of course he will! Don't be stupid Yumi. Tonight. It was _all_ that mattered. With Ulrich, her crush, her love, her date. Tonight.

Jeremy was going to scream. Melony was late. She was supposed to be at his room now. It was 7:30 and they planned to meet up before the dance and well… You probably would rather not know. No it was not a lemon! I will warn you though I don't think I could ever do one. Just some making out time. She was here. He opened the door to see her. She was so beautiful. Tonight. A red dress that stopped a little above her knees. A bright yellow band of fabric that went around her waist. A bow of the same material in her hair. So much better then Aelita was. Tonight. "So," she said in that voice of hers, "shall we? After all, I can't talk to you for at least the first 15 minutes of the dance," she continued, "and that is _such_ a long time."

"Oh shut it," he said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

"This is much better," she purred, running her hand up his chest and to his face, removing his glasses. It wasn't like he actually _needed_ them to see. They were for show. She was the only one he had told. Just to make him look even smarter. He leaned in and kissed her, but just gently. He kissed the tip of her nose then reached up and removed her glasses as well. They kissed some more, more passionately. His tongue pushed at her lips and she gave in. Once they stopped for air, her hands fingered his shirt. "Go ahead," he sighed. She giggled and took it off. Now this was fun. After 10 more minutes of straight kissing, it was plan time. "Are you sure you remember?" she asked him for the umpteenth time that night. Tonight.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied, "Now go on." She left to find Theo. Technically she was going to the dance with him but if everything went according to plan, that wouldn't be the case. Tonight. Then he too left the room to go pick up Aelita. Boy he hated her. Tonight.

**Sooo! What do you guys think? Better than the one before right? I know, I know this doesn't make up for an actual chapter but here's the story: I have creative writing so I'm using this for one of my assignments and I have to revise and edit it to make it "School appropriate" Psha. That's my excuse. It's lame, I know but you can't do anything about it so. HAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up! Cheers can be heard in the background! Yay! Yes! Knuckle whack! If you know what it is than yay for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko. Too excited to do anything creative sorry.**

Yumi and Ulrich walked to the dance holding hands. It was only about a ½ mile walk from Yumi's house to the school, but it felt longer. Ulrich had been in awe when she opened the door. Yumi was not so surprised. While his eyes nearly flew out of his head at the sight of her, she just sighed with a smile. The way he slouched a little, embarrassed because of his growth. How he looked up at her with this longing, always wishing for just a little bit more. The way he blushed whenever Odd made any comment about her. These were the things that she found the cutest. And that was why she wasn't surprised when he showed up in his school clothes. But the shoes surprised her. She didn't notice until they had almost reached the school. "Ulrich," she said. He nearly jumped out of his skin since they hadn't talked the entire way. "Your shoes," she pointed at the loafers like they were aliens.

"I know," he grumbled, "They suck. But it's the best that I have so I thought I would wear them." Yumi smiled at him.

"So you wear only the best," she inquired, "for me?"

"Well yeah," he fumbled for words. When she said it that way it sounded soo…cute. _Well I guess sounding cute is good,_ he thought happily. She stopped suddenly and took one of his hands in each of hers. "Ulrich," she said in a tired voice, "I am really happy that we're going to the dance together." She blinked her big, dark eyes and Ulrich was transfixed.

"Me too," he continued, "Yumi, I'm really sorry that the first time we're ever going on a date," his voice caught and he blushed furiously and he saw Yumi do the same, "has to be when there's so much ridiculous drama going on in our lives." Yumi sighed.

"But Ulrich," she said, smiling softly, "our entire **lives** are ridiculous." Now it was his turn to sigh.

"I know Yumi," Ulrich entered his upset voice, which was just a tad whiny, "but it just seems so unfa-" He was cut off when Yumi planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Life isn't fair." With that she continued to hold one of his hands as they walked through the gates of the academy in silence.

Jeremy didn't want to hold her hand. "I've got all of these blisters from typing," he claimed, lying smoothly. _Yeah right,_ she thought,_ he sure is getting good at this._

"Oh Jeremy!" she exclaimed, faking concern, "I'm so sorry! How are we going to dance?" She loved the disgust that his face revealed due to her convincing acting.

"Umm.." she had stumped him, "I guess I'll manage. We just won't hold hands up until then okay?"

"Oh sure Jeremy," sarcasm hid well beneath her honey coated voice that was dripping with mock sweetness. She continued to smile at him as they walked into the dance.

"Well, um, I'll go hang out with Ulrich and…" he trailed off and she put her hands on her hips.

"And who?" she stared up at him innocently.

"…Theo. Yeah! Theo and Ulrich. Okay, I'll see you for the slow dance!" He would see her alright.

"Yeah Jeremy, have fun!" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, just for kicks. His face contorted in an upset way then an unconvincing smile appeared. He walked off, almost running to find Ulrich…oh yeah, and Theo! He needed to remember that. Ulrich and Theo. Ulrich and Theo. Ulrich and Theo. _Got it!_ he thought to himself. If anyone asked, Jeremy was with Ulrich and Theo. This was easy.

Wait who? Ulrich and…This was going to be harder then he had thought.

Meanwhile, Aelita had some things to do. She walked over to the pink lemonade and said to Odd, "So?"

"So what?" his face lit up with a big grin as she crossed her arms.

"You know perfectly well which so what I'm talking about. So?" She shifted her weight to her left foot and looked at him expectantly.

"Alright Princess," he gave in, "I remember everything perfectly. Ulrich and Yumi get her and then when it's the slow dance we-" He was interrupted by Aelita.

"Shhh! You don't want the entire world knowing the plan do you?" he shook his head and looked at his feet. She continued, "Anyways, that wasn't what I wanted to know. You were supposed to be keeping track of Yumi and Ulrich. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said thoughtfully, reaching for his phone. "They aren't here yet-no-wait." He typed in a few things, "Now they are." Aelita and Odd turned just in time to see Ulrich and Yumi walk into the dance, holding hands. "It really is about time they got together, don't you think Princess?" Odd looked at her to see she was smiling towards the long-awaited couple in pleasure.

"Yep. Sure is. I can't believe it took this long." The two friends continued to look at Ulrich and Yumi, practically glowing with happiness for their friends. Even with Aelita and Odd practically boring holes into the couple with their stares, Ulrich and Yumi had eyes only for each other as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Are you sure you won't forget anything else that is vital to our success?" _She looks so worried_, Odd thought.

"Come on Princess," he said casually, "this is a relationship sabatoge not a multi-billion dollar company."

"I'm just worried Odd," she started playing with her hands, "even the tiniest slip and everything we've planned…It will have all been for nothing."

"Got it Princess," Odd stood up straight, "Mission will be accomplished!" He gave her a silly salute and walked off to start phase two of the plan. _You can do this Odd,_ he told himself, _Don't worry, you won't mess up._ These things weren't helping much. Then he thought of something that really inspired him.

_Do it for Aelita._

**Aww so sweet and fluffy! Happy Memorial day weekend! See you all very soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**For those of you who care, I had a great vacation with my mom's cousin. Yeah most of you are going to skip this but please, don't! I was checking the stats for this story and only 10% of those who viewed the first chapter viewed the 11****th**** chapter. Guys please. If you're gonna read, read. And if you're gonna read, review. Its really quite simple.**

**Disclaimer: 9 4-15-14'-20 15-23-14 3-15-4-5 12-25-15-11-15. That's A=1 code for I don't own code Lyoko. Really must I say it every chapter…**

Aelita poured herself a cup of pink lemonade and began to think. Odd was starting phase two. This was good. Her entire plan was like a complex marble run in that if just one piece anywhere was missing, the marble would drop and the rest of the run soon afterwards. She started to go through the plan in her head:

She and Jeremy arrive._ Check_

Odd arrives. _Check_

Ulrich and Yumi arrive. _Check_

Odd begins phase two. _Check_

Now she just had to wait for him to give her the all-clear, the ready-go, the go ahead. She sipped her lemonade. And waited. And waited. She poured herself some more lomonade and continued to wait. What was taking Odd _so_ long?

Odd wandered through the dancing crowd and had serious trouble not dancing. _I'm a party animal! _His mind was screaming at him viciously. _Why aren't we dancing Kitty-kitty?_ He imagined Aelita's sweet voice in his head. He called her Sweet Pea sometimes when he was sleeping or when considering things in his head. Ulrich would pester him about who this Sweet Pea was constantly but he would never tell. He saw Ulrich dancing with Yumi and started towards them but stopped as he saw two things that caused his heart and mind to stand still. On his left, Jeremy and Melony were talking quietly and quickly, looking around nervously. Jeremy spotted Odd and narrowed his eyes at him. Odd gulped down a strangled scream and attempted to keep walking but the sight to his right halted him again. It bothered him extremely. Sam was there. She was dancing with…Odd could've died right there. Sam. Dancing with Nicholas. Odd was suddenly submerged into icy cold water as the shock of the moment registered. He was snapped back to the dance when Sam's gaze met his. Her big brown eyes where pools of sorrow and Odd was drowning. She had this look on her face. A strange mixture of sadness and apology. Onlyy as he broke the moment and continued towards Ulrich did her realize that that feeling her eyes had given away was regret. He almost devoted a second thought to her but just kept moving. He couldn't let her get in the way of the plan. He hadn't loved her with all of his heart, but had been about has close as you could get without crossing the gap to the actual feeling. And she had loved him. He kicked himself mentally for thinking about such things. This was no time to think about his past with Sam or anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, if he helped Aelita with this crazy plan of hers, she would see something more in him. Something more then frinds. "Ulrich, he said, "I know this is the first date with the love of your life and all but," Odd grinned at both Yumi and Ulrich blushing, "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor," Ulrich was looking at Odd like he was crazy, which he was.

"Come over here," Odd gestured to a corner and Ulrich followed, "At the first slow dance, tell Jeremy that he should dance with Melony since he's looked as if he's liked her since she moved her." Ulrich was looking completely perplexed, which _did _happen often but never quite like this.

"What about Aelita? She'd kill him!"

"Exactly," Odd replied, grinning like the chesire cat, "So you'll do it?" Ulrich nodded reluctantly.

"Alright good buddy," Ulrich looked back at Yumi who was staring at him like she was trying to use telekenisis to bring him back, "But what-" Ulrich stopped when, as he turned to face Odd, he found him already gone. _Weird,_ he thought, but nothing occupied his mind long except for Yumi, who he was walking back to. Nothing could ruin this night with her. So he went back to dancing with Yumi and waited for the slow dance so that he could carry out this strange errand.

Jeremy whispered to Melony urgently, "Got it?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy," her voice was exasperated, "I know what to do. Okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. He saw Odd walking by and glared at him meaningfully. "Anyways, I'll see you later." With that he walked off towards the table with snacks which was on the opposite side of the room as the drinks. And there was a mob of dancing people in the middle. So Jeremy didn't see Odd walk up to Aelita.

"Finally!" Aelita exclaimed as Odd walked up to her, "Where were you? Did you do what I asked you to? What-" Odd just stood there grinning at her.

"Olan is going according to…well according to plan! I got a little caught up that's all," Odd said, scratching his head and thinking about Sam. Aelita cocked her head to one side.

"Something wrong?" He looked directly into her eyes and knew that she was worried about him.

"Um, nothing," Odd looked down but couldn't help glancing back up, "Its just, "he sighed, "I saw Sam dancing with Nicholas." Aelita gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She was appalled. Sam left Odd for-Nicholas? She stood up on her tip-toes and peered across the dancing students to see Jeremy munching thoughtfully on a pretzal, then walk right back towards Melony. _That son of a kankralot! _He could at least _pretend_ no to be with her. Jeremy. Melony. Aelita. That would be taken care of by their plan. She looked at Odd who was currently having a staring contest with the floor. Odd. Sam. Aelita? Yes, Aelita. There was a way that this could work out for both of them.

"Odd," Aelita announced. He looked up at her, bored. "There's been a change of plans." She leaned over, whispered in his ear then leaned back. "So, what do you think?" He beamed at her.

"Its spectacular Princess." Then the DJ started a slow song and the most important part of the plan began to unfold.

**End chapter 12. I am posting at least 1 more chapter today so don't freak out. See you real soon!**

**CodeLyokoAelita**


	14. Chapter 13

**Next!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Melony**

Ulrich walked up to Jeremy, still unsure why he was doing this. "Hey Jer," Ulrich waved and walked over to him, "This is gonna sound strange but it seems like you really like Melony so why don't you dance with her? It's just one dance right?" For a second Jeremy looked at Ulrich as if he was insane then he smiled weakly at him.

"It's nice of you to try and be my life coach Ulrich," Ulrich frowned noticeably, "But I was going to ask her to dance anyways. Thanks for that encouragement though." He patted Ulrich on the back and then walked away. The weirdest part of that conversation wasn't the fact that Jeremy had been planning on dancing with Melony, it wasn't that he had accused Ulrich of trying to be his life coach but that not once had Jeremy been concerned about Aelita. How _she _would feel about him dancing with Melony. If _she _would be angry when she found out. _Weird, _Ulrich thought for the second time that night, _it's almost like he doesn't care._ With that, he walked up to Yumi, who was talking to Brynja. Brynja had moved here after all of her relatives had died at a family reunion during an avalanche. She survived only because she was in the bathroom doing her make up. Anyways, "Hey Yumi," Ulrich said nervously.

"Yeah Ulrich," she was looking at him with those big eyes that called to him.

"Do you want to dance with me?" She smiled.

"Well Ulrich, that is what people usually do in this situation."

"I take that as a yes?" She nodded.

"Zou two are zo zweet," Brynja cooed in that ridiculous accent.

"Thanks," They replied together and blushed. Ulrich led her out onto the floor and they began to dance. "What did Odd want earlier?" Yumi said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was really strange he wa-" They were interrupted by two gasps, a sob, and forty-three confused looks. They turned around and gaped.

"What the…" Ulrich trailed off in astonishment at the scene in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is that," Yumi was, strangely, expecting this, "oh my got it is." Mere moments ago the students' thoughts were on dancing but the couple in the center demanded the room's attention. Finally, a voice broke the silence, "How could you?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay please forgive me for that last very very cliffy cliffy! I know that you were all hanging by a pinkie right there but I am saving you by pulling you up and saving your insignificant lives! Ha-ha. Thanks for reviewing keep it up! Any one have a better name for this story? Don't own Code Lyoko. Melony=brainchild**

As the slow dance began, Jeremy wasn't even nervous. He and Melony began to dance. Jeremy's plan wasn't complex. At that moment, Melony spoke his thoughts. "So after the slow dance is over," you could hear the anticipation in her voice, "you're going to break up with her?" She looked so hopeful. He loved the way that she trusted him. Not like Aelita. Aelita always seemed to doubt him, "Jeremy, earth to Jeremy."

"Sorry, yeah I'm going to," she looked dubious.

"Really? You're pretty attached to her." Jeremy sighed.

"She and I have known each other for a long time and, well, lets just say I was the one to really begin her life here at Kadic." Melony blinked, a little confused, but then she smiled at him. Aelita hardly ever smiled at him anymore. She usually just told him that he should spend less time on his computer and more on the real world. Who was she to tell him to spend less time on the computer? 10 years of her life had been locked away with her actually in__one.

"Good," she had this incredibly relieved look on her face, as if she feared that Jeremy would back out at the last moment, "Soon you're all mine."

To say that Odd was nervous would be an understatement. An EXTREME understatement. Sure, the result would be worth it. He would completely get over Sam and she would finally register just what she had lost by dumping Odd.

Also, Aelita could be free of Jeremy, the cheating good for nothing, forever. At least that's how it was supposed to go. Odd didn't know it, but things were going to take a very unexpected turn very soon. "Alright Odd," the sweetest voice his brain had ever registered broke the silence in his head, "Ready for the most important part of the new, revised, much better plan?" She grinned at him and just then he realized another thing that could come out of their insane plot. Odd's eyes lit up and he grinned right back.

"Let's go."

Sam was starting to regret breaking up with Odd. He was the only one who really understood her. I mean really, she knew that she wasn't beautiful, and there weren't many guys who would get to know a girl like her let alone go with her to the dance on such short notice. _But really,_ she told herself,_ you could've done better than Nicholas._ It was so true. He was a terrible dancer and spent more time asking if she wanted to have "an invigorating experience in the moonlight" then just talking. And oh, his voice. She could've dropped dead of boredom right when he asked her but had said yes anyways. The only reason she had was because it was last minute and she knew that no one else would ask her. And-okay-she felt a little sorry for him. Anyone who hangs out with Sissy Delmas deserves a _little_ sympathy

"Uh Sam," he asked. It was kind of depressing that he didn't have to sound dumb, it just happened naturally. She continued to look at him expectantly, "Wanna dance?" In response she grabbed his hand and led him onto the floor. They began to dance, and her thoughts began to wander. When she had seen Odd earlier, she felt absolutely horrible. He looked so sad, alone, and he wasn't even dancing. It made her want to gouge her eyes out with a hot spoon and cry in agony. When their eyes had met, hers, she was sure, were full of remorse. Odd's eyes were a surprise to her though. They were clear and calm, empty of all emotion towards her but one. Pity. He had realized that they were meant to be apart even though _she_ had broken up with _him._ He was over her while she was wishing they were still together.

"Whoa," a stupid voice said, pulling her roughly out of her thoughts. "That sure is weird, huh? Who would've guessed it huh?" She turned and looked to what Nicholas and the rest of the room was gazing at intently. She gasped and let out a small squeak of surprise and shock. _If she hadn't made that one bad choice_, her thoughts yelled viciously at her,_ none of these terrible, terrible, things would've happened if she hadn't made that one stupid decision. _At least now she was over him. For once, Nicholas was right, this was _definitely_ weird.

Sissy had to admit it. She was disappointed. The only person who had asked her to the dance was Herb. He was _so_ pathetic. She, of course, had said no. He was so clingy and had been following her around since middle school. As she sank to the ground outside of the gym and let the tears flow freely down her face she wished, _If only someone would walk up to her. If only someone would want to dance with her._

XANA was thinking. Now, now, go easy on the old computer virus. An artificial intelligence _can_ think. The key word there was intelligence. The Lyoko Warriors were so close to beating him. He was currently watching the boy's soul. It was trapped in a sphere. He called to it, not through his voice, since he had none, but with his mind. _William._ The soul stirred. Even his inexistent heart felt a small pang of guilt from keeping this boy captive. As soon as they shut down the super computer, not only would XANA be gone but so would William. He was innocent as XANA saw him. And in that one moment of softness, he made a decision that, no matter how many times he was shut down, he would never forget. _Wake up. It is time for you to go._ The eyes opened and then the sphere shattered and in the same moment the doors to a scanner in an old factory opened, causing a tall boy with dark hair to fall out. He opened his eyes.

_Thank you XANA._

_Live well William. Be happy in the way that I will never be. _The boy got up. This connection, this bond, between he and XANA, would exist forever and ever. Even if the super computer was shut down, they would be able to hear the others' thoughts. But right then, William headed off to Kadic.

_There is dance. _XANA told him,_ you must go. The one that you need to be with is there. Go. _Okay. Tonight was the dance and William had something to do.

**And that is the end of this chapter! I am working on another story called The Other Sea. Read and review everyone, read and review. Love you my wonderful readers and see you all really soon!**

**CodeLyokoAelita**


	16. chapters list

**Hello everybody! I've been thinking and I've decided that I want to name all of my chapters. From here on out all chapters will have names. But, since I can't edit chapters that I posted before, I am giving a list of the names of all chapters uploaded so far. Here you go:**

Chapter 1: Dance

Chapter 2: Approach

Chapter 3: Breakup

Chapter 4: Cheater

Chapter 5: New Girl

Chapter 6: Realizations

Chapter 7: Confession

Chapter 8: Questions

Chapter 9: Plan

Chapter 10: Beginning

Chapter 10 revised

Chapter 11: Mission

Chapter 12: Favor

Chapter 13: Unexpected

Chapter 14: Freedom

**And that is all for know my readers! Anyone know how I can get a beta?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! I am back to this story. I was a little…a lot stuck. I had all of these ideas but I wasn't quite sure how to put them into the story so that it made sense. Wow… It has been almost 2 whole weeks since I updated this. Sorry! Now back to my story…I don't own anything but the storyline.**

As Odd and Aelita walked away from the lemonade and into the actual dancing the whole situation really started to sink in. When they were finished, relationships would be in ruins and rumors would be flying with wings like birds. But the final out come…it would all be worth it. Hopefully. If not…he and Aelita would pay dearly. If only what they were about to do was for real, not just part of some plan. They surveyed the scene around them happy couples dancing everywhere. Yumi and Ulrich, finally, everyone saw that coming. Some blonde and Theo, wait-hadn't Melon head-he had started calling her that now- Melony come to the dance with Theo? Then where was Melon head? A sharp growl from beside him answered that question. Aelita was growling and glaring in the direction of a dancing couple. Jeremy and Melony.

"What does he think he's doing? Does he want me to hate him? Huh? The nerve…" Odd grabbed her arm, reminding her that she couldn't sacrifice this stage of the plan for a little bit of anger but as he did, he felt a small slice of the anger she must be feeling. He saw Sam and Nicholas dancing and he flinched. Just a small motion, the release of his fingers from Aelita's arm was all he felt. A very slight hint of betrayal but nothing more. He truly was over her. But Aelita was different, she and Jeremy had been together for almost four years and now he had cheated on her.

"Come on Princess…" Odd continued to pull her across the room into the middle of the dancing mob. No one seemed to notice them. By now, the entire school knew that Sam and Odd were done but no one knew quite why. So him walking through the dance with another girl wasn't looked down upon, especially Aelita since they were such close friends. This was normal. In one way or another, everything a Kadic Academy student saw could be considered normal, somehow. Or, almost anything. That night, something would happen that most certainly could not.

William strolled down the streets in a breeze, moving quickly towards Kadic. All this time, he had been wrong, he had seen part of his world the wrong way. But captured by XANA, he had found the truth. _Anyways,_ he thought, perking up,_ maybe this way Ulrich and I could be normal friends._ That would be nice. Tonight was the night to live the truth, no matter how crazy it was.

As Sissy continued to cry outside the dance, a shadow walked up to her, stopping just before her red high heels. It cleared its throat and she looked up.

"W-W-William?" she looked up at him in her red spaghetti strap dress. She actually looked kind of pretty.

"Hey Sissy, upset your little Ulrich dear's with Yumi?" She frowned.

"No. He's happy with her, and-I've realized-that's what I wanted. Him to be happy. How about you, with Yumi I mean." William just smiled.

"I guess I feel the same, I really. I've kinda gotten over her I guess. I don't really know but I like someone else now." She looked at him quizzically and he surprised her by extending his hand. "Want to dance Sissy?"

"I-I-I…" She smiled for the first time this evening, "Sure!" She grabbed onto his hands and let him pull her up and continued to smile as they walked into the dance. A slow song began to play and they started to sway to the music, still smiling at each other. It was unlikely, but it had happened. Even Sissy, self/Ulrich obsessed Sissy, was finally with something else and she was happy. Finally she was happy, really truly happy.

Then Odd noticed another couple. William and Sissy, who would've thought? But at least they weren't disturbing Yumi and Ulrich who were still happily dancing as he faced Aelita. "So Princess," he said smiling, "ready to dance?"

"You bet Kitty!" he closed his mouth and blinked. He-he always imagined her calling him that. And now- "Is something wrong? If you don't like me to call you that-"

"Nope, its perfectly fine." He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers around his neck.

"Good." They continued to dance waiting for Jeremy to react. Scream, curse, beat him up. He was too absorbed in Melon Head to even notice her. Despicable. So they just danced not noticing any thing. They didn't even notice that they weren't noticing anything because they were looking at each other. It was weird because Odd swore that Aelita was looking over his shoulder while he looked at her and so did she as she looked at him. They were oblivious to the other's gaze and still only had eyes for each other.

(quick AN: that sounds SO romantic…3)

Yeah. Jeremy saw them. He barely noticed them. –end sarcasm—Cause no idiot notices a pink haired girl and a purple haired boy dancing! He was so mad. Melony saw him glaring at them and said something about it.

"They're just dancing as friends, don't worry about it." She smiled at him and he took his eyes off of them to look at her. But then something happened that couldn't be put off as 'just dancing as friends'. Nope, definitely not just friends.

Odd and Aelita continued to dance and Aelita started to think. What if Jeremy wasn't convinced, what if he thought they were just dancing as friends? That wouldn't do…But she would wait until the end of the slow dance to do anything drastic. But she wouldn't have to… Things would work themselves out.

" Melony, if you don't mind. I think I'm only just gonna say a little something to that purple highlighted freak-"

"Why do you care? You're cheating on her with me." She frowned at him and took her arms away from his neck and crossed them over her chest.

"Of course that's not why! I love you, don't you know that? I just don't like seeing her with other people and I have to act like I'm still going out with her don't I?"

"Alright, alright, but before you go," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it before-

As Aelita was deep in thought, Odd was too. He was thinking about just one thing: Aelita. Aelita is pretty. Aelita loves Jeremy. Aelita is sad. Aelita likes pink. Aelita is dancing. Aelita is dancing with me. This startled Odd and he stepped on his pink Princess' shoe.

"Princess I'm so sorr-" He was interrupted as she tripped when his foot overlapped hers and fell against him. Their faces were so close it-

_Back with Melon Head (hahaha)_

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before she said, "She'll find out in a second anyways." With that she stood up a little taller and kissed him full on the lips at the exact same moment-

"Kitty," Aelita breathed softly. Odd just stood there.

"Princess," he said in an equally soft voice. She just looked at him. "I, um, maybe we should-" He stopped talking immediately as she pressed her soft pink lips against his in a small kiss. It was about two seconds until he realized what was happening and kissed her back. Their brief moment was interrupted when Aelita looked over her shoulder, sobbed, forty-three people gaped, and two people gasped.

"How could you?" Jeremy asked. How could _**she**_? What about him?

**And that sort of explains my other cliffies. I'll see you soon!**

**Code Lyoko Aelita**


	18. Chapter 16

**Now for the next chapter in this crazy story…don't know what on earth I was thinking when I started this so could you please give me some ideas? PM me if you want it to remain a secret or leave it in a review so that everyone can see! Either ways, I'm very sorry for the crazy events I'll be putting into these next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**

Aelita had started to cry. Of course, she had just experienced the most wonderful moment of her life but was now facing one of the ones that was sure not to be so great. Jeremy's face was a mask of fury and he had a right to be. After putting all of that work into cheating on her in the first place, he sees her kissing another guy. The tears flowing increased as she saw Melony's face. It was smug almost saying 'Good job sweetie. You beat him at his own game.' Aelita looked at the ground sullenly. How were they going to explain this? She and Odd were pretending to be cousins! Only their group knew that it wasn't true but no one expected this. Aelita hadn't meant to kiss him really. It had just happened, unexpected, unplanned for and unmistakably a source of trouble in the near future. But despite how much friction she knew it would cause she was wonderfully joyous because she had kissed him. Jeremy had never ever kissed her kike that. Odd's kiss was so amazing and she could have sworn a jolt of sheer joy run through her in that moment. Her thoughts were frenzied and she couldn't focus on the problem at hand. All she could think about was Odd. In an attempt to distract herself she glanced across the room, wondering what the other shocked people around the now frenzied gym were thinking about.

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't believe it. So soon. I mean, I knew that he was over me but already? He was already kissing another girl. It was crazy really, I mean, aren't-

_Sissy's POV_

"-they cousins?" I said. I hated my voice. It was _so squeaky_ and terrible. But at least I was with William. Even if I was squeaky, I was pretty too! And someone liked me like I had- okay back to topic. I couldn't believe my eyes. Della Robia and Mrs. Einstein? This was just too weird, I told myself disbelievingly, always hoping that my eyes were playing tricks on me. Then again, this would make an excellent scoop! No, no, I wasn't part of the newspaper anymore. I had started my own! Sissy's Scoops was the top selling paper of Kadic academy! Well, that is it sold 3 copies while Milly and Tamia were exclusive to subscriptions…Never mind about that!

There were two cousins, standing in the middle of the dance floor and they had been kissing. It wasn't a huge sloppy kiss but no peck either. Just a light kiss, tipped with passion and wonder that had worked miracles on these two. Wasn't cousin love, like, taboo or something? I just stood there, mouth slightly open wondering at what could possibly be going on in their heads right now. For once Odd wasn't making fun of me…but he had a lot more to worry about then that right about now.

_Odd's POV_

My entire body was stiff. I couldn't move. Aelita had kissed me. And I, Odd Della Robia, had kissed her back. It was nothing like kissing Sam. I couldn't explain it. There was a spark that Sam and I's kisses had never had. This inexplicable feeling that the world was perfect burst through me as I kissed her and the happiness Aelita's eyes held before they closed let me know that she felt the same. But seeing everyone stare at us like this…it was so, intimidating. What could my love for Aelita do to squelch this questioning crowd? We ere supposed to be cousins for crying out loud! What was I going to do? I didn't know how to deal with situations like this…(don't act like Crona Odd) And Sam, God the look on her face was so, accepting. Obviously, she was regretting breaking up with him right then but he couldn't have been more glad she had. Then he looked at Aelita her tears falling down her face and almost smiled. He was so happy. But it couldn't last, he knew that. Soon, he would have to face the crowd and try to explain why he had been kissing his cousin. Until then he watched his pink haired beauty cry with a smile on his face.

/

Yumi opened her mouth in happy surprise. The entire time Aelita had been with Jeremy, she had seen Odd silently suffering from the sidelines. She knew he had always been wishing that maybe she would get tired of Jeremy and leave him. Or at least she would fall for someone else. Well, now Odd's ultimate wish had come true. Aelita hadn't fallen for just anyone else, she had fallen for him. It was so sweet. But with the whole cousin problem she wasn't sure that even she could make it work. So she sighed, happy even though some of her friends would have some serious explaining to do in a few moments. And even through the entire Odd Aelita scene, she and Ulrich were still holding hands.

**And that is the end of this chapter. Today is the 16****th**** so I'm a little behind but this huge all story update was supposed to be for my two month anniversary on July 12****th****. So now I have updated ****More of You, The Other Sea, Just a Lost Memory, ****and ****The Hungry Fruit Games. The Hungry Fruit Games**** is now up for adoption if anyone is interested. Now, happy 2 month anniversary!**

**AelitaShadowHunterSoulEater**


	19. Chapter 17

**I'm back baby! Yeah your little author friend who writes too many stories and never updates is here! And yes, she feels terrible about not updating but no; she will not be making any promises to update sooner because she-err, me- doesn't like breaking promises! So here it is! The long awaited, long expected, long in general, CHAPTER 17 of more of you is here at last!**

**Enjoy my non-owned Code Lyoko fic!**

***I don't know if you got it but that was supposed to be my disclaimer. Oh well.**

_Chapter 17- Wait, what happened?_

Melony fainted. "Oh my…. what the?" was the last thing she said before collapsing into Jeremy's arms. Aelita continued to cry desperately, not really knowing the entire reason for her tears. Odd just stood there for a second, wide-eyed and confused before realizing the girl he had just kissed was currently a crying heap in the middle of a middle school dance. And, being Odd Della Robia the great, he bent down to comfort her. Looking up at the crowd he saw Jeremy glaring daggers, many confused faces, a sideways sort of look from Ulrich, Sissy holding hands with William, and Yumi was_-_ _smiling_ at him? Eh, he had bigger problems to deal with.

"What's going on in here?" boomed Jean Pierre's voice as their bearded principle strode into the room. Obviously, the sudden shouts and crying from his students had disturbed the man during his oh-so important principle duties. Seeing one collapsed and one sobbing student he announced, "Dance over! Everyone to your dorms _please._" As the many concerned and confused students filed out the door after their teacher, Ulrich, Yumi, Sissy, William and Jeremy-carrying Melony bridal style- rushed to Odd and Aelita to the middle of the floor. 50 or so kids trying to get into dorms at once caused a bit of a hassle so all teachers and staff were busy organizing things, leaving the group alone. Frantic whispers broke out in the halls while much worse proceeded in the gym.

"I told you!" Jeremy said, almost yelling, "I was cheating on Aelita with Melony," hearing this made Aelita sob again, "for the two months that she's been here. I decided that I would break up with Aelita after the slow dance tonight! Then our spiky haired smartass friend over here," he shot a look at Odd, "decided to kiss her!"

"Don't call him a smartass," Aelita mumbled in a small shaky voice. Yumi had taken over Odd's comforting duties and was trying to soothe the girl.

"We'll be going now," Sissy said hurriedly, pulling William towards the door, "Daddy must need help and we should probably just get out of your hair."

"Shhhh…" Yumi whispered in another attempt to calm Aelita down, "You don't need to stand up for him Aelita. We understand if you were okay with him kissing you but you can't deny it. You-"

The pinkette cut her off, "He didn't kiss me," she protested earning another round of soothing comments from Yumi.

"It's okay Aelita-"

Aelita ignored her older friend, "I kissed him." The entire group fell silent when she said this, Jeremy's mouth dropping open and Odd looking down at the tiled floor as he blushed furiously. Yumi just stuttered nervously, apologizing over and over as Ulrich just scratched his head in confusion. Seeing all of the appalled looks, and Odd's embarrassed one, Aelita shrugged off Yumi's arms and stood up, flattening out her skirt and running out the door to who knows where.

"Aelita!" Jeremy and Odd shouted at the same time exchanging a glare as a result. Jeremy was quickly distracted as Melony stirred but remained unconscious.

"We had better be going," Ulrich said, grabbing Yumi's hand, "I'm sure Yumi's late as it is. I'll be back in a few minutes to deal with this." With that the brunette escorted his girlfriend out the door with a newfound confidence. _Compared to all of them,_ he thought with relief, _our relationship is relatively simple._

Without a word to Jeremy, Odd raced out the door, boots echoing loudly in the halls as he raced anxiously to the place he knew his princess would be. Seeing the boy for which he had discovered a burning hatred for rush out the door, Jeremy picked Melony up bridal style and brought her to his dorm room. Lying her down on his bed, he got onto the computer, looking for a solution to another one of his problems. Beside his monitor was a list of answers to questions that were show on another piece of paper beside it. That list was rapidly growing.

_Problems to Solve_

virtualize Aelita

Well he'd gotten _one_ done at least. But the others, not so much.

be Aelita's boyfriend for 3 years _**nope**_

ask Aelita out on a date _**nope **_(dances don't count as dates)

program my own artificial intelligence _**no-**_actually… There was a certain secret he had been hiding from the rest of the group, but that piece of information _had _to stay hidden, especially now.

figure out how to create emotion in an artificial intelligence

That had been done, and quite successfully too. There was a brand new one scrawled at the bottom of the list.

stop random and somewhat uncontrollable fainting in an artificial intelligence

He continued to type away on his computer, seemingly unaware of the whirlwind of emotions that surrounded his long-time circle of friends.

~17~

Halfway back to Yumi's house, Ulrich sat down on a park bench, head in his hands. Yumi plopped down next to him, repeating the gesture.

"We're hopeless," she proclaimed simply. "This group of ours, all these emotions are tearing it apart and flinging pieces everywhere."

Ulrich smiled half-heartedly towards the ground at the visual. "At least…" he trailed off and Yumi looked up at him, the two no longer resting their heads, "Never mind. It's super cheesy anyways. I can't believe I even thought of saying it."

Yumi made a puppy face at him. "Please?" He turned away stubbornly and she sighed. This little 'I won't do what you want' game was pretty funny. "Come on…" Ulrich shook his head vigorously and Yumi laughed. "Not even for a kiss?" His head slowly turned towards her, one eyebrow raised. "Say it."

He sighed, "At least... Yumi I can't say it!"

"Aw come on! Fine, no kiss for you." He sighed again.

"At least we have each other." Yumi made a happy squealing noise and threw her arms around him. "I've always wanted someone to tell me that!" the Japanese girl exclaimed happily. She planted a small kiss on Ulrich's lips and then stood up, holding out her hand to help him stand.

"Coming?" Ulrich took her hand and held onto it as they walked back to her house. At the door, she gave him another kiss then headed inside. As he headed back to Kadic, Ulrich couldn't help but enjoy that moment they had just had, even if there was a crisis unfolding back on campus.

~17~

Odd ran down the sewer hall to the factory, not even bothering with his skateboard. He knew what Aelita would do with her being the always thinking of others in a slightly selfish way type. He had to stop her! Odd had finally kissed her and realized that he truly loved her, she even felt the same as far as he knew, and now this? It couldn't happen. Swinging down into the factory and punching the elevator button, the spiky haired boy hoped he wasn't too late.

~17~

As Aelita started up the delayed virtualization process, she kept on repeating the same thing over and over. _It's for the best. I've been nothing but trouble to them. It's for the best._ She set up another program too, combining it with the virtualization process. This second program's file was called CODE: CHIMERA.

~17~

Odd knew exactly what she was going to do. After all, he had been there the day that she wrote the program. But he never suspected Aelita would use it for this.

"_See Odd?" she said, typing in the last few lines of code. "It's really simple. With this code, we can destroy a tower so that it won't activate ever again."_

"_Well," he said, scratching his head uncertainly, "I can't say that I understand how you did it. But," he smiled his signature smile, "it seems like a great idea!"_

"A great idea my ass…" he mumbled as the elevator took forever to slide down to the room that held the scanners. Odd would be lucky if she hadn't stepped into the scanners yet but if she had…there was no hope.

That program was designed to rip apart matter until it was wiped from existence. Combined with a virtualization, the effects were guaranteed deadly.

As the old doors opened with an electric fizz, he saw Aelita bent over and unplugging two of the scanners. He couldn't step out yet, a web of electricity still hung between the doors. Aelita stood up, still in her clothes for the dance and stepped towards the last of the scanners, it's front looking more like a tomb to Odd then ever before. The golden doors swung open, a seemingly brighter then usual white light beaming from the inside.

"Princess!" Aelita turned around one foot already in the scanner. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Odd," suddenly a shocked look came over her face.

_What is this? _The pinkette thought nervously. _Could it be effects of the CHIMERA program? But I'm not even in the scanner yet, it has to be something else!_ The tingling feeling continued to spread though her body and she brought her foot out of the scanner before toppling to the ground.

"Aelita? Aelita what's wrong?" Odd yelled rushing over to her side and flipping her onto her back. Eyes closed, face pale and a single tear on her cheek this girl he loved, this Princess of his looked more haunting then a ghost. He felt for a pulse feverishly. _This can't be happening. It's not __**really**__ happening is it?_ Panic began to seep through his system until he felt the weak beat of Aelita's heart. A sigh of relief escaped him, though he knew that the panic and nervousness was hardly over. Still he just sat there, hand clasping her wrist and sobbing.

It was such a slight change he almost didn't notice. But then. Her pulse. Stopped.

**Hate me yet? I know a terrible ending but there will be more chapters coming very soon. I just needed a good point to end this before we delved into even more drama. I hope you like it! Please remember to read and review everyone!**

**See ya!**


End file.
